


the dreams we wished to be granted turned 100 today

by exequies



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, angst ensues, not the same plot but still heaveLY inspired by it, they meet in dreams, this is inspired by me crying about kimi no na wa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exequies/pseuds/exequies
Summary: someday, let's trade them for just one.





	the dreams we wished to be granted turned 100 today

**Author's Note:**

> guess who thought writing about ongniel meeting in their dreams instead of continuing with her wip was a good idea   
>  also, pls tell me if u see any mistakes !! thank you very much and i hope you enjoy even tho it's a mes s 

"Who are you?"  

Daniel remembers the waves engulfing him; not letting him breathe, his limbs being overpowered by the unmatchable strength of the sea. 

When he thought his conscience was leaving him, a pair of arms brought him back to earth.  

There was a boy, a boy he had never seen before, and instead of thanking him for saving his life, the first thought that came to his head was asking who he was. 

"Who are  _you_?" The boy retorted, the confusion matching Daniel's face.  

Leaving his rescuer's arms, he immediately went to the shore, and touched the sand.  

But it didn't feel real.  

More accurately,  _he couldn't feel it._  

"Judging by the lost expression in your face, I guess you realized already." The mysterious boy had said behind him.  

"So, this a dream?" The boy nodded, hands on his hips like he owned the world, cause he did. 

"It was, until you showed up. You literally turned it into a nightmare. I was having fun, you know." At least, this one. 

They exchanged names after that, not even the fragility of dreams would make them forget. 

The other boy, Seongwoo, had the ability that not many possessed, one that didn't really matter outside his head: he could control his dreams. 

Daniel barely dreamed, and when he did, it would be always the same nightmare. 

Seongwoo never had imagined anyone else in his dreams, nor did he want to.  

And nobody had saved Daniel from his recurrent nightmare.  

So, it was a first for both of them, that night.   

They had sat at the sand, and with his child like wonder still intact, Daniel had asked Seongwoo how did it feel to be in reign of such a  _boundless_  world. 

Seongwoo wanted to say that it felt lonely, but he regressed.  

"Well, powerful, I guess? But it's kinda dumb, honestly, it's just my own head. But... I still don't know where you come from. When I found out all of my dreams were lucid, I did some research about it, and well, the mind can't imagine people's faces they never seen before." Seongwoo had reasoned, fingers making random drawings in the sand.  

"You think my face isn't memorable enough?" Daniel had asked, an unintentional pout forming on his face.  

"N-no!" He responded quickly, not wanting to offend the kid or anything, but mostly, because he's sure he'd remember him.  

"Well, I wouldn't forget someone with such pretty moles." Daniel said, like it was nothing, pointing at Seongwoo's cheek.   

Seongwoo froze for a moment, but he still managed to answer. 

"Ah, thank you. People say that they look like a constellation? I don't really know much about them, and neither do the people that tell me that, to be honest. They just say they look like one, but not which one. Are you one of those?" 

Daniel seemed taken aback for one second. He fixed his gaze on his cheek again, and finally found and answer.  

"Well... it does look like the summer triangle constellation." Daniel observed, looking at his moles like he was looking at the sky itself. For some reason, his ears were red, so it seemed like he really didn't think before saying how pretty he found the little dots on his face. Seongwoo already liked his spontaneity back then.   

"Oh. That's new. I guess it's a constellation that shows up in the summer and looks like a triangle?" Seongwoo inquired. 

Daniel giggled at his snarky comment, eyes turning into crescents and his smile showing some bunny teeth Seongwoo hadn't noticed before.  

He wanted to say "You have a pretty laugh." to get him back on what he had said before, but didn't find the need to. More so, it was because it was actually very pretty. Seongwoo was tired of masking his feelings with jokes when he was awake, so he decided to keep it to himself, at least here.  

All of the sudden, the sky started to turn white. 

"Don't worry." Seongwoo assured, voice calm. Daniel heard him, but could barely see him. The last words he heard from him that morning were, "You're just waking up." 

They first met when Daniel was 14, and Seongwoo 15.  

It wouldn't be the last time they'd meet, and even though people could argue their world was an imaginary one, their feelings where the realest when they found each other.  

 

 **☽**  

 

"I think I want to be an astronomer." A  _"Because the stars remind me of you."_  left unsaid from Seongwoo's mouth. 

This time around, Daniel wanted to see some cherry blossom trees, so Seongwoo imagined an entire park filled with them, the ground covered with its pink flowers. The sky, as usual, was a clear night, stars shining brightly with the constellations Seongwoo learned in his time with Daniel. 

"Yeah?" Daniel was smiling to him, almost as he could read his mind, as if he knew what Seongwoo  _really_  meant. Laying on the ground with his arms beneath his head, he went back to watching the sky, and with a sigh escaping him, he said "I guess it must be nice to have a choice."  

He remembers the night when he proposed they could meet. Daniel almost fell from the giant trampoline they were jumping on, falling on his butt with the surprise. 

"I... I live in Canada. Funny enough, we moved out from Busan the same day we first saw each other."  

Seongwoo had stopped jumping, too.  

"Whatever the hell has put us here has some sick sense of humor." Seongwoo had said with a grim expression on his face. 

Daniel huffed, and carried on saying: 

"You know what's the worst part? I'm the heir of my grandpa's company. I will have to sit behind a desk my whole life, in a country I could give less than a shit about." He hugged his knees, and sighed. "Sorry. This is the only place where I shouldn't worry, much less about that." 

"Hey." Seongwoo crunched down in front of Daniel, patting him in the knee. "It's okay. We can talk about it, if you want." He was looking at the younger boy with a sincere smile, a reassuring one, one that told him he would listen to anything he needed to say. Daniel, at that moment, realized how much he would give up if it meant that he could have him by his side. 

Daniel grabbed the hand on his knee, and with an assuring smile, he lied. 

"It's okay." 

 

"Do you really want it?" Daniel asked, after some minutes of silence. 

"Hmm?" Seongwoo asked. 

"Being an astronomer?" 

"Well... yeah."  

Daniel's hobby was astronomy, so every time he and Seongwoo met, he had taught him all he knew about it. 

Back in his awaken state, Seongwoo learned to fell in love with the universe, as much as he had fallen for the Busan boy. 

It reminded him that he was real, the realest person he had the pleasure the to meet.  

"Please, pursue it. For you, and for me." 

Daniel grabbed his hand, and unlike everything else in their dreams, Seongwoo could feel the warmth coming from his hold. 

 _It's real. It's the realest thing they've ever felt._  

"I will." He turned to his side, gentle fingers cradling Daniel's face, wanting to convey all the love he felt through his touch. He didn't forget to pay attention to his mole near his eye, Daniel closing both of them, at peace.  

Then, the sky turned white. 

 

 **☽**  

 

"You look like you're in love."  

Daniel looked up to his grandfather, who was lying in a hospital bed. His form may seem weak, but those words punched Daniel in the gut as if he was a boxing champion.  

A sad smile formed unintentionally on Daniel's face. 

"Yeah, I am." 

"Is something stopping you?" 

"Just a few thousand miles separating us." He responded, still smiling as if it was funny. In a way, it kinda was. 

"And you're still in love? Huh, the youth is more romantic that I remembered it to be." He laughed, coughing in the process. "I'm sorry. I knew since the beginning that this isn't what you wanted, kid." 

The sudden sincerity caught Daniel off-guard, and he didn't know what to respond to such statement. 

"Don't let it ruin your dreams."  

 

 **☽**  

 

It was day when he was supposed to take over the company the day Daniel didn't dream. 

In the same day, Seongwoo desperately looked for him, but he didn't find no one but himself. 

They stopped meeting each other. 

And even after a while, they forgot their names, how they looked, all of those nights that turned into mornings that they shared. 

But their love was something that wasn't easy to forget. 

In the back of their heads, they knew they had met someone important. Someone irreplaceable. Someone who loved them. 

And that feeling would always be remembered by them, even if they were awake. 

 

 **☽**  

 

"That kid is 25 and he saved our lives. Hell, I'm 27 and the most heroic thing I've done is not setting the kitchen on fire every time I try to cook." 

No one would've predicted that the comet would break and hit Ottawa, but one person: Ong Seongwoo, no less.

Daniel was sitting on a bar, hearing people say similar things about the man. He had saved his life, too, so also curious, he finally looked up to the tv screen. 

And his heart couldn't help but skip a beat. 

He knew him, didn't know (remembered) from where, but he knew.

That was the person he loved. 

And he was coming to Ontario.

At the same time, as Seongwoo was packing, he almost dropped his phone looking at a young man he swore he had met before.

He was reading an article about how his company would have an indefinite hiatus because their building was destroyed by the asteroid, but he didn't really pay much attention to it.

"Kang Daniel." He read aloud, a sudden familiarity with the name coming back to him like a block of bricks.

It was summer.

And they let their hearts guide them, to each other.

Seongwoo went to the hotel's rooftop, knowing well what constellation was visible that night.

_The summer triangle constellation._

Another man was there, looking at the same sky as him.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He said, not really minding Seongwoo much attention. Then, he turned, and Seongwoo could swear in that moment that not any star he had seen could rival his eyes' glow.

Looking at his eyes, his own personal galaxy, he felt everything coming back to him at once.

Just that this time, it was finally not a dream.

"Yeah." He responded, his most sincere smile coming back to him after so many years.

In no time, a pair of arms were crushing him into a hug. 

Oh, how he had missed them. 

Missed  _him._

"I missed you, you idiot." Daniel said into the crook of his neck, voice wavering with emotion.

Seongwoo laughed, and his chest could've exploded with how happy he felt. 

"Me too." He cradled the face of the boy he had met on the beach, and kissed his temple with all the care he could muster. 

"I always wanted to star gaze with you, but it turns out your moles are prettier than the constellations." Daniel confessed, eyes fixed on his face as if he was watching a supernova take place.

"God, were you always this cheesy?" He couldn't stop giggling, bliss overflowing from his entire body.

"Learned from the best." 

They met under the stars, and from now on, they wouldn't have to look at the sky to find each other, because they would be side by side, for as long as time let them. 

And they wouldn't wish for anything else. 

**Author's Note:**

> I TRIED OKay I NEEDED TO WRITE SOMETHING SORT OF RELATED TO KIMI NO NA WA AFTER LITERALLY CRYING 50 TIMES AFTER WATCHING IT
> 
> any kind of feedback is appreciated, and thank u soso much for reading !!


End file.
